


Mind Blowing

by J2_Girlz, jessie_cristo, jessies_girl, Missyswife37



Series: J2 Devoted Round Robin Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Sam, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Dean, M/M, Mystery, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Smut, Suspense, Switch Jared, Switch Jensen, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s having vivid and erotic dreams of him and Jared in the Impala.  Security interrupts his ‘sexual fantasy’ when they come pounding at his hotel room door to investigate the shouts emanating from inside.  It suddenly becomes clear that these are not your everyday dreams.  What happens next is a crazy, unbelievable, rough-and-tumble-ride back and forth between the lives and worlds of the lead co-star actors and the Winchester brothers.  Will they be able to find and fix the cause of this chaos in time to set things right again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story resulting from a Round-Robin Fic Challenge written by members of the J2 Devoted Tin Hatter Facebook Group. Thanks to Jennie Marie W. (missyswife37) for kicking this one off.
> 
> Rules:  
> \- Authors contributed in pre-determined order  
> \- Each entry minimum of one full paragraph of at least 5 lines
> 
> Authors (in order of appearance):  
> – Jennie Marie W. (missyswife37)  
> – Jessie C. (jessie_cristo)  
> – Teresa P. (J2_Girlz)  
> – Mary K. (jessies_girl)
> 
> You might notice some writing style changes throughout the fic; that’s the fun – blending talents. Hope you enjoy!  
> *editing/compiling by Teresa P.*

Security rapped at the door of the Hotel room. "Mr. Ackles! This is Hotel Security, please open the door."

"Oh yes! Deeper! Harder!" yelled Jensen as Jared’s cock slammed into his ass to the hilt.

"Mr. Ackles! Open the door! We know you’re in there!"

"Yes Jared! Make me cum, baby!" yelled Jensen.

"Mr. Ackles, if you don't open the door now, I will be forced to use the key!"

"Yes! Yes! Oh Jared! Harder! Make it BURN!" Yelled Jensen as Jared slammed into him some more with a grunt.

"You give us no choice Mr. Ackles!" said the security officer as he slid the key home and opened the door.

"I’m coming! Oh! Shit! Yes!” Jensen screamed as Jared slapped his ass in the backseat of the Impala.

Jensen startled awake the moment the guard opened his door and came rushing into his hotel room followed by the Concierge Manager and another guard.

He was in bed, by himself, wearing nothing but a pair of black sleep shorts. They were uncomfortably wet with his come, tacky and sticking to his skin.

He sat up, looking around. "Jay?" he asked. "Where's Jared?"

"Sir... There has been no one else in this room with you since you checked in. Over an hour ago, guests in neighboring rooms reported lots of shouting coming from your room. They've tried knocking on your door to get you to quiet down, you never answered them. They called concierge, THEY tried calling. No answer. Security had to wait for the Night Manager to okay the opening of your door. Are you okay, sir?"

"I... don't know," Jensen mumbled, trying to remember what had happened. Why was he alone in the room? Where was Jared? And... “What day is it?

The three men in his room looked at him and exchanged glances Jensen couldn't read.

"Sir, it’s Friday,” said the Manager looking at Jensen with concern. "Are you sure you are alright?" Jensen looked around the room, wondering how he had gotten to the hotel in the first place. He couldn’t remember anything but his vivid dream and that had left him in quite a state. His shirt and pants were strewn about on the floor beside him. He reached for his jeans, just to feel more comfortable around these three men.

He could clearly remember what his dreams were about, and even just thinking about it had his dick twitching. He quickly thought of dead kittens and the smell of three-day old corned beef and cabbage to get himself back in check.

Not only did he not remember coming to the hotel, checking in or anything else, but he spent the entire two days here dreaming about making out with his best friend. About his best friend fucking him and getting fucked by Jensen too.

That line of thought had to be squashed back down again. Just then, an older man in a white polo shirt, black slacks and wearing a stethoscope around his neck knocked at the open door.

Spotting Jensen, he walked in without an invitation, and then Jensen noticed the black bag he carried that resembled a laptop carrier but had the medical symbol stitched in at the top along with the words: Dr. Seksi M.D. 

Frowning at that name, he looked at the admittedly tall, dark and handsome doctor and muttered out loud. "You gotta be kidding me."

The doctor looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see what's so funny, Mister. Memory loss is nothing to joke about."

Jensen frowned and moved back a bit when Dr. Seksi pulled down the stethoscope, putting on a cheesy smile.

"Whoa, doc. You're not getting anywhere near me with THAT thing," he rasped.

Jensen scrambled off the bed, to get away from the doctor. "I'm Fine. Really!” Dr. Seksi just looked at him unsure and stepped forward again. Jensen had his back to the wall; there was no place for him to go. He sighed in frustration.

Jensen was starting to hyperventilate. He felt cornered and trapped and his whole body was trembling violently with fear. He then realized that he was standing there stark naked in front of four strange men, he snatched a sheet off the bed and wrapped it about his waist. He began to pace beside the bed, wracking his brain for an explanation about what happened to him. He could feel and hear his heart thundering in his head and he subconsciously realized that he was breathing rapidly through this mouth. He knew he was having a panic attack, but he couldn't seem to stop it.

"Mr. Ackles, please calm down.... MR. ACKLES!"

Jensen's eyes rolled up just as his legs gave out and he fell against the nearest wall. Before the doctor could get to him, he felt himself slide down the wall, hitting the carpeted floor then nothing but black.

**********

He woke on cold, hard tile still wrapped in only a sheet. His body felt stiff and cold as if he'd been lying there for quite some time. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself. 'Where is everyone? Where the hell am I?' He began to worry that maybe he'd been kidnapped when he heard footsteps coming toward him from the other end of the hall.

Despite his stiff muscles, Jensen quickly scrambled to his feet. Bracing himself for whatever or whoever was coming his way. In the next second, he released a relieved breath as he recognized the tall, muscled man coming around the corner.

"Thank god... Man, are you a sight for sore eyes. Where the hell are we, man?" the bigger man didn't say anything, he pulled what looked like a long-bladed silver knife from its sheathe at his side, and held it confidently as he came at Jensen. "Dude? What the hell are you doing? JARED!"

Grabbing him by the throat, the taller man slammed Jensen into the wall next to him. Jensen's eyes flared wide his mouth open wide as he choked and struggled to breathe.

Leaning in close, the bigger man snarled menacingly into his face. "Who the FUCK is Jared and what have you done with my brother?!"

Jensen shouted in shock as the man he was now sure WASN'T Jared, but a spitting image of him, made a long cut on Jensen's left arm with the knife.

The stranger-that-looked-like-Jared-but-wasn't-Jared stared in shock into Jensen's welling green eyes. "You're not a shifter, and earlier when we were fucking and you called me 'Jared.’ I thought you were just pretending to be that Ackles character again, but then you disappeared... right out of my arms. You just disappeared. What the fuck are you, and where is my brother!"

"Oh crap," Jensen muttered. "This can't be happening." He tried to twist himself out of the choke hold but to no avail. His hands crept up in an attempt to pry the Jared look-alike's hands from his throat.

"Please Jare.... Sam," Jensen wheezed, trying to ignore the black spots dancing in front of his eyes. "I have no clue. I don't even know where I am."

As Sam held him there against the wall, the sheet fell away from his body. He was stark naked, trembling, and about to black out from the pressure Sam was putting on his throat. Sam looked him over, noticing his nakedness, getting hard and lusting after this man that was not his brother, but looked just like him. Jensen was trying his best to beg and plea his way out of this mess that he suddenly found himself in.

Even as he struggled to breathe, Jensen got a surge of adrenaline when he saw the fake-Jared checking out his body. Letting the anger take over, Jensen's body remembered his fight training.

Throwing one arm up and over, he managed to dislodge the bigger man's arm, also succeeding in pushing the knife away from him. In the same motion, he did a spinning crouch until he was a couple paces away from the shocked stranger.

Still moving instinctively, Jensen spun with an upper roundhouse kick, connecting with the side of the bigger man's face, forcing him to crash into the tiled wall beside him.

Instead of staying down, fake-Jared growled and rose back to his feet quickly and charged at Jensen.

Feeling retreat was now his best option, Jensen spun and took off down the hall.

Running into a large room lined with books and dominated by an odd-shaped table with a map of the world embedded into its surface.

Fake-Jared stalked him around the table with a silver knife in one hand.

"Look," Jensen said, trying to reason with the irate stranger. "I don't know what's going on, but could we talk about this?"

Just then, there was a fluttering sound in the room, and Jensen felt the air pressure in the room shift on his skin. Seeing movement to his right, Jensen whipped around and spotted the newcomer to the room.

"Oh thank GOD! Misha, explain to this asshole who I am, please!"

"Who's Misha? And why are you running around naked, Dean?" said the blue-eyed man in the tan trench coat.

Sensing movement behind him, Jensen knew it was too late. And all he got out was an "oh shit" before he felt the blow to the back of his head and everything turned black again.

**********

"...shit like this always happens when you angels meddle amongst yourselves."

"I know of no angel activity that could have caused this, Sam. Not this time."

Soft voices floated into Jensen's conscious as he was slowly drifting back to awareness. Without opening his eyes or moving a part of his body, he could tell he was somewhat tied up. 

Squinting through one eye, he noticed it was quite dark, the only light coming from the shine of a fire in an open fireplace. Fake-Jared - or Sam - and Fake-Misha, who was probably Castiel, were half turned away from Jensen, facing the fire.

"He's nothing supernatural, Sam. He's human. And he's probably that actor from the parallel universe that plays Dean."

"But where is Dean? Last time we were together and although you were not you, those two clowns that were, are, us... they weren't there. Why is HE here now?"

Jensen had a retort ready on his lips at hearing being referred to as a clown, but he bit his tongue before he let the words slip out. He had been often enough on the receiving end of some punishment today, as his throbbing head happily reminded him. He glanced down his body to find he at least was clad in boxers now. That was a relief. The next second he froze, when his thoughts wondered which of those two had cared to wrestle him in those. Ugh... he didn't really want to know. Or did he?

Watching the pair thru his lashes, Jensen began testing his bonds, moving as slowly and silently as he could. With just a couple of flexes and hard tugs he knew the bindings were too secure for him to somehow work his way out of them.

He froze when fake-Misha (okay if he was to believe he was in some parallel universe where Supernatural was real, then the shorter dude was Cas) paused what he was saying and looked over at Jensen. Jensen had enough sense not to slam his eyes shut, knowing that would be a dead giveaway. But all his attempts at subterfuge failed when the fa--- Castiel said to Sam.

"He's awake now. He's trying to pretend to be asleep as he eavesdrops on us, but I can tell by his elevated heart rate that he is definitely not sleeping."

Jensen swore to himself. Even in this world, the dude was irritating as fuck!

Since it made no sense to pretend he was asleep, Jensen glared at Sam, who, at the angel's words, had fully turned to him and was now approaching him slowly. When he reached Jensen's side, he stopped and looked him up and down. His tongue snaked over his lips and Jensen swallowed hard.

"So, you're this Jensen Ackles," Sam started. 

Jensen refused to reply. It was plain obvious Sam knew who he was, but, like himself, had no idea what happened that brought him to this world.

"Fancy trailer you got," Sam continued.

"What do you care," Jensen muttered. "Just untie me."

"No can do," Sam grinned. "You might just be an actor, but you know how to fight. So, sorry about those," he nodded towards the bonds. "But that soap you were on," Sam chuckled, "I gotta say seeing Dean's face in something like that... hilarious."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should rather have watched Dark Angel. Alec has the same snark as Dean," Jensen replied with a smirk.

"Hmm," Sam raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you have, too. I'm really beginning to like you."

"Oh joy," Jensen sighed.

**********

Dean Winchester woke with a start in unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being with Sam. He sat up, taking in everything around him, trying to remember how he got there. And where his brother was.

"Sam?" He called, getting no reply. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Cas?"

Again, there was no reply. Dean got up and walked to the table, where he'd seen a phone. Not his, but it didn't matter. He knew Sam's number by heart. Just as he picked it up, loud footsteps outside his room made him look up. The next moment the door burst open and his brother stormed in.

“Jensen? Thank God you’re there. They were saying you were nowhere to be found. Where have you been?”

"Sam?! Why are you calling me Jensen?!" Dean frowning as he collected himself off the bed, not realizing he was naked. “Sam? Dude! It's me, Jared! Are you kidding me with this?" Jared said looking at him in disbelief. Dean, not knowing what to do, sat back down on the bed. Sighing, Dean raked his hand through his hair.

"Look, Jensen... baby. You know I love playing Sam to your Dean, but stop it now. You're scaring me." Jared said, as he took a second to pull his sweatpants on, forgoing his underwear when he couldn't find it right away.

"Jensen?" mumbled Dean. He closed his eyes in exasperation. "Fuck! Am I back in the fake-me's world?"

"Fake you? You're not Jensen, are you?"

"NO!" Dean shouted, then turned to glare at Jared, getting up he snatched his knife off the nightstand but paused as he felt the weight of it.

Shaking it in his hand, he frowned down at it then stabbed it into his other hand with no harm. "FUCK! Everything is fake here!" Still, he pointed the rubber knife at Jared. "What the hell is going on here, and STOP looking at my junk!"

Jared's eyes shot from examining Dean's body and back up to the obviously irate man's face, an uncontrollable flush spreading from his chest and up into his chest and up to his chest. 

"It's just... if you're not Jensen you coulda fooled me, 'cos you look exactly like him."

Dean just huffed at him, and then turned to find his own clothes.

He'd just managed to pull his jeans on when a noise could be heard coming from somewhere else in the fake bunker.

"Shit! The crew is back early!" Jared rushed to gather up the rest of their clothes, and reached to grab Dean's arm. Dean flinched but allowed the bigger man to drag him out of the room. Confusion made him pliant.

As Jared pulled a topless Dean through the set, Dean's confusion only grew. The bunker... wait, the fake bunker looked like the real bunker, until you walked through a door. Instantly Dean's thoughts were transported back to the moment he and Sam arrived in this fake world the first time. But he had no time to wonder as Jared was dragging him at breakneck pace through corridors he didn't know.

Trying not to stumble while keeping up pace, Dean was taken by surprise when Jared stopped short. He couldn't break his pace fast enough and sort of clattered into the Sam lookalike. 

"Wh...?"

Whatever Dean wanted to say was muffled by Jared's hand that clasped over his mouth. 

"Shh," Jared hushed and listened. More footsteps could be heard, from behind them and in front of them. Luckily those steps didn't sound rushed, so Dean assumed those people weren't searching for them... yet.

"Shit," Jared muttered when a single pair of steps turned off to approach their location. Frantically he looked around and his eyes lit up when he saw the set of Sam's room. 

"Follow me," he whispered and quietly the pair tiptoed into fake Sam's room. The footsteps grew louder, came closer. 

Dean was wondering if all the equipment in that room was fake, and tried the doors of Sam's wardrobe. It opened and displayed a whole lot of... empty.

"In here," he hissed and stepped inside, closely followed by Jared. They drew the doors closed and tried to calm their breathing as they listened to the noises outside.

After a minute, Dean realized that there wasn't much space with two 6 foot plus people in the not very spacious wardrobe, as he felt Jared's clothed body pressing against his own, only half dressed one. 

Freezing for a split second, Dean took a deep breath and noticed that although this Jared looked like a carbon copy of Sam, he had a different smell to him. Different, but no less appealing at all.

"Sonofabitch," Dean softly pressed through clenched teeth when Jared shifted slightly and Dean could feel him push against his hip.

The close quarters and the anticipation of getting caught made Dean hard. Jared, turning around to face Dean, caught the glimmer of lust in his eye. Knowing the other half of their hearts were lost to their worlds, they found a need so strong that they couldn’t hold back their emotions any longer. Dean reached up to Jared's soft round face with one hand and pulled him down to a soft kiss that quickly turned to a rough frantic one full of lust and yearning.

Moaning softly into Dean's mouth, Jared sat on the floor of the closet, stretching his legs to the other side of the closet. He urged Dean to straddle his lap, pulling the smaller man in for another scorching kiss.

Dean's taste exhilarated Jared so much he couldn't help but buck up against the hunter to increase friction. Dean gave a surprised moan and grabbed Jared's shoulders and rolled his hips just to freeze when the door of the wardrobe opened with a squeal.

Jared looked up into the steel blue eyes of the production editor, as she squealed at the sight of what she thought was Jared and Jensen making out in a closet. He blushed and Dean quickly stood up, racing out of the closet.

"Dean! Wait!" Jared shouted.

Jared sighed gustily then turned to look at the editor, who was now blinking in confusion. "Dean? Why'd you call Jensen, Dean? Wait, were you guys rehearsing a scene?"

Grasping onto the unintentional out, Jared nodded. "Yeah, we were."

"I don't remember a closet scene coming up."

"It's an idea we were gonna pitch to the writers. We wanted to test out how we'd play it first."

"Oh, okaaay. Well, if you're serious about pitching your idea, you may want to re-think it a bit."

"Why?"

"From what I saw, your idea looks more suitable for HBO than the CW... If you know what I mean." she then grinned saucily at Jared, gave him a wink, then turned and walked off.

"Fuck." Jared muttered, before turning in the direction Dean had run, hoping he'd find the errant hunter before he got himself in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**********

After a couple of turns, Dean realized he was lost, until he noticed the red arrows spray pointed at regular intervals along the long dimly lit walkway between sets. Deciding he had nothing else to go on he followed them.

A couple of twisting walkways later, he saw light ahead and soon spotted the wide open hangar doors across a large room that looked like a loading dock to him.

Stepping out into the sunlight, he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the lot in front of him. Recalling his last time here, he headed in the direction he thought his... no Ackles'... trailer was.

Spotting the two large trailers side by side, he breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the one on the right. Seeing the Ackles name on the door, he was pleased he'd picked the right one.

Hurrying up the stairs he pulled open the door and rushed inside, only to groan as he caught sight of Jared Pada-something sitting on the couch, looking as if he'd been waiting for him.

As soon as he walked into the room, Jared immediately jumped up off the sofa. Looking him straight in the eyes, he said "Listen, Jen... or umm, Dean... whoever." 

Jared shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts, and went on to say "I know this is really weird, but just hear me out before you respond. Can you do that?"

Dean quirked his eyebrow in that familiar, suspicious, and sardonic, way as if saying 'Well, what are you waiting for?!?'

Jared inhaled loudly and expelled his breath slowly. "Okay. So here goes nothing... I don't really get what's going on - and we really need to figure it out - but we also need to be sure not to let anybody know what's happening until we do. Everyone would just totally freak out."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?!?" Dean shouted out, almost screeching. "I don't have a goddamn clue about how this world, or universe, or whatever I'm in, works! I'm completely lost here. I'm no actor!! I'm a hunter, for Chrissake!!"

"Well... I'll help you out. Show you the way, hand you the road map, so to speak," said Jared, rushing on. "I can point you in the right direction. Give you hints - and tips - to get you through it. We'll take it one step at a time."

Dean started muttering more obscenities under his breath as he turned around. Jared thought he could hear 'Son of a bitch!' and 'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' as he started pacing furiously. 

Jared stood there quietly until Dean stopped in his tracks. When he couldn't stand the silence anymore, he asked "Well?" 

Dean hung his head in defeat and sighed dramatically. He was sure he'd regret it a thousand times over before it was all said and done. 

Rubbing his hand across his eyes, down his face, and along the back of his neck, Dean looked up, glaring directly into Jared's eyes. Locking gazes, he finally said "Alright. I guess we'll do it your way for now. At least until something better comes along. Besides, it's not like I have any other choices right now." 

Sighing with relief, Jared gazed steadily back at Dean. He couldn't halt the torrent of longing and desire that assaulted him. His cock filled up lightning fast; he felt as though he could cut diamonds with it. 

Dean's eyes couldn't help noticing Jared's flushed face and ragged breath, which caused his own body to react by popping a boner. Thinking to himself 'I must be fucking insane,' he reached out, grabbed Jared by the arm and slammed him up against the counter of the kitchenette. 

Jared heard Dean gasp just before he wrapped his muscled arms around him like bands of steel, crushed their lips together, and forced his tongue deep into Dean's throat. 

Dean licked and sucked at Jared's mouth as if he was parched. They soon both started grabbing and clawing blindly at each other. They were like animals, trying to feel every bit of hard muscle and sinew they could find. 

Jared responded by shoving his groin towards Dean's, rubbing their erections against one another. He was desperately trying to create friction between them in pursuit of release from the burning fire that engulfed them both.

Wild-eyed, and yet dazed at the same time, Dean pulled himself away from Jared to look deep into his hazel orbs. He was mesmerized by the flush on his cheeks and the sweat popping out on his forehead. 

The beads of moisture began to slowly drip down the sides of Jared's temples, down his face, pooling at the base of throat and shoulder just above his collarbone. Dean began to lap at the moisture collecting there, biting and sucking until there were mouth-shaped bruises seemingly everywhere. 

Jared groaned, pushing harder against Dean's crotch, and was answered thrust-by-thrust in return. Their movements were becoming frantic now. 

Dean lifted his head and growled possessively. He reached up with his right hand, pulled at Jared's long locks, and held his neck securely with his left. 

Forcing Jared's head down to lock questioning, hazel eyes with his own green ones, Dean said roughly "We've been doing things your way up to now, but THIS - we're going to do MY way," as he leaned up to kiss him deeply once again. 

Jared's head was spinning. Just what did Dean mean with HIS way? With Jensen he knew what to expect, with Dean, not so much. He might be the spitting image of his co-star, but they'd never had anything remotely close to this done on the show and as much as Jensen got Dean down to a T, Jared had no idea what Dean's *way* was.

Jared swallowed and bucked his hip against Dean's crotch again. Dean growled and tightened his grip on Jared.

"You should know one thing up front, Mr. Pada...whatever. I'm a gentleman when it comes to sex. I don't kiss and tell. But I bottom for one man only, and that is Sam. You, however, are NOT Sam."

Before Jared's intoxicated - by the sheer closeness of Dean - brain could come up with a reply, Dean's lips claimed Jared's in a needy, bruising kiss. The next thing Jared was aware of was Dean nimbly loosening his belt and slipping his hand down inside Jared's jeans and boxers to wrap around his straining hard cock.

Jared's groan was captured in Dean's mouth as Dean let his hand and mouth work in unison, rendering Jared a hot, needy mess. A moment later Dean broke the kiss, needing to catch his breath.

"Dammit," Dean muttered. "You taste different than my brother, but you also taste the same." He nibbled on Jared's collar bone when a loud knock resounded from the door.

Thankfully the door was locked so whoever was trying to interrupt them couldn't just barge in.

Jared kissed the side of Dean’s neck all the way to his ear lobe, where he nibbled.

Dean let out a soft groan as he swiftly made his hands get at Jared's belt.

Jared was going to find out soon enough that Dean demanded to be the leader in this little play of theirs.

The knocking on the door turned into very loud banging until finally Jared pulled up off of Dean turned to glare at the door. "WHAT?!" he shouted.

"It's me, Clif. You two better cool it in there, Carver and Dabb are on their way here and you two are getting pretty loud in there."

Jared's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, ok man. Thanks."

Looking down at Dean with his lust blown eyes, kiss-swollen lips and Jared groaned in regret as he pushed himself away from Dean. He began to fix his rumpled clothing, running his fingers through his hair to bring some semblance of control to the wild mop.

Looking back at Dean who was still leaning up against the kitchenette counter looking like pure sin on bowed legs, Jared groaned again. "Dude, straighten up. They're gonna know what we've been up to if you keep looking at me like that."

"Who are they?"

"Jeremy Carver and Andrew Dabb... Carver's our boss, the showrunner, and Dabb's the head writer."

"What happened to Kripke and Gamble?"

"How do you know Kripk---"

Another knock at the door.

"Hey guys? It's me." called out Carver. "Andrew and I really need to speak to you two. Are you decent?" he laughed, Dabb joining in, and Jared could even hear the forced laughter coming from Clif.

Looking back at Dean, Jared was relieved to see that he'd straightened up his clothing and was easing himself into the kitchenette table's booth, looking wobbly on his feet. Jared could empathize; his knees weren't feeling so solid either. But he made his way to the door and opened it, letting in the three men outside.

Clif held the door open to let Jeremy and Andrew cross over the threshold. He walked in behind them and closed the door, standing just to the side with his beefy arms crossed over his chest and a hint of his perpetual scowl on his face. 

"Hey!" Jeremy said in greeting as he came fully into the room, while Andrew joined in with "Hi guys." There was a pause of silence and noticing something felt a bit amiss, Jeremy glanced between the 'boys.' Eyeing them closely, he asked "Are you two alright?"

Dean raised his eyes up from his seat at the table. He briefly glanced at Clif, and then looked straight at Jared before responding with "Uh... Yeah. Fine." 

At almost the same moment Jared replied "We're good... Why do you ask?" He walked towards the living space, perching himself on the edge of the armchair right next to the table. 

"I don't know. You've been behaving a little strangely," remarked Jeremy. 'Even for you two...' he murmured to himself under his breath. He was met with expectant looks from them both, as if to say 'Get on with it already.'

Andrew just raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulder imperceptibly. He turned so he could see both the guys and began speaking. "Well... okay then… We've got a new storyline we'd like to pursue. It's a bit out there, but... See, we think..."

Picking up when Andrew faltered, Jeremy went on to say "We know that you, Jensen, had an especially hard time getting on board with a lot of the 200th episode... And even thought we were going too far, but... look how well that turned out. The fans loved it! So, keep an open mind, will you both? Andrew, why don't you share with us what you've got in mind?"

Jared was beginning to fidget, his knee bouncing up and down rapidly, like he did when he was particularly anxious or stressed. Dean had a distinctly suspicious look on his face as he narrowed his eyes menacingly. 

"This is going to be even more... uh... well, experimental... or, let's say, avant-garde..." Andrew explained. "The fans will eat it up." 'Or at least some of the fans will,' he thought.

Jared rolled his shoulders and, popping his neck, stood up. "Look, guys... We're really tired. Can you please just hurry up and get to the point?"

"WewannahaveDeanhookupwithCastiel," blurted Andrew. 

"What??" Dean demanded as he quirked an eyebrow. 

Clif made a strangled choking sound, uncrossed his arms and now had his mouth hanging open. Shaking his head and turning to Jared, Dean said "Sa... um? What is he talking about?" 

Clearing his throat rather loudly, Jared spoke up. "Could you please repeat that? Because I'm positive I must have misunderstood," directing the question to Jeremy with a disbelieving look.

"Well, as you know, we're constantly being hammered by everyone for queerbaiting. We think it's time to attack this issue head on," explained Jeremy.

Andrew picked up with "And since so many fans seem to want it so badly, we're going to conduct a 'trial run...' Take 'Destiel' out for a 'test drive,' so to speak. Go for some shock and awe."

"Destiel?? What the hell is that?!?" barked Dean, boring into Jared's eyes.

"Dean... Castiel... Together." Jared snorted loudly and snarked derisively, snapping out "Or Destiel, as it's more commonly referred to by his moronic 'minions.' "

Dean immediately shot up from his seat, shouting "Together? Like... together, TOGETHER?! Together - SEXUALLY!?!" as he stalked towards both Andrew and Jeremy. He stopped, less than a foot away, and leaned over them with an angry, threatening look that would have made most demons turn tail and run. 

"Well... uh... Yeah?" stuttered Andrew, cowering away. Jeremy took a step back before going on to say "You know, I've said it before... Sometimes, when we're in the writers' room, we have to go where the story takes us..."

"Son... of... a... BITCH!!!" Dean gritted out each word through clenched teeth. He lunged forward with arms and hands outstretched, headed right for Andrew's throat. 

Jared moved quickly to physically hold Dean back by stepping between him and the two men. He put both of his hands against his chest, and pushed him away a foot or so. 

"Dean!!!" Jared hissed. "Get a grip, man!" He continued to struggle and Jared had to restrain him by pulling on the neck of his V-neck t-shirt. The stretched out neckline showed a glimpse of the anti-possession tattoo just below and to the left of the apex of Dean's clavicle. 

Jeremy, Andrew and Clif looked at each of the 'boys,' and each other, with varying degrees of confusion, surprise, and curiosity. Jeremy specifically wondered to himself why 'Jensen' was sporting the tattoo since he knew there were no shirtless scenes being filmed today... or anytime soon for that matter. Interesting... something to ponder another time.

Clif finally broke his self-imposed silence. After staring at the tattoo again for a moment, he looked first at 'Jensen,' then towards Jared, and asked "Dean? You mean Jensen, right?" 

"Well of course I mean Jensen... It's just... Uh... He's gone so far into character, it threw me off there for a moment," snapped Jared, aiming a warning glance towards Dean as though saying 'You better not blow this.' 

Dean straightened up, and with a measured, yet deadly calm, pronounced unequivocally "There's no way in HELL I'm gonna... gonna... BE with that... that fuckin' angel!!! I'd rather kiss my own brother - any, and every, day than... than be with that asshat!!!"

There was dead quiet following his outburst. Dumbstruck was the only way to describe Jeremy's countenance. Clif was unreadable with his brows deeply furrowed. Jared's look of utter astonishment would have been comical if he hadn't otherwise been clearly horrified. 

And Andrew... Well, Andrew had a look of intrigue on his face as he pondered this newly-expressed idea. He started articulating his thoughts by drawing them out. "Hmm... I can see it now. 'A Walk Into Wincest World.' Explore that side of the boys' relationship ... "He was oblivious to the sputtering noises being made around him and continued on.

"The fangirls - and fanboys - will go bat-shit crazy. God only knows... they've been begging for this to be canon since the pilot," Andrew expounded. "Everyone knows... the looks, the innuendo, the touching ... It's all there for the world to see now as it is."

In true, and spastic, fashion, Andrew started laughing, almost hysterically. Looking wide-eyed, he began to babble. "This is gonna be great! Finally!!! We can bring it to 'real life,' if you will. The 'forbidden' nature alone... That'll certainly create some shock!!! Maybe even enough to cause an earthquake... hehe... And the 'boys' together!? Man, it'll be so hot. That'll definitely create some awe!!!" 

Without waiting for further comment from anyone in the room, Andrew rushed out muttering "Wait'll I tell the other writers... They're gonna go bonkers!” Jeremy took one last look at the others in the room and hurried to follow after Andrew. Clif was hot on his heels after giving the 'boys' one last glare over his shoulder.

The silence in the room was deafening. Jared slid down the wall and sunk into a heap to the floor. He pushed his hair back from his face, and grabbing his hair at the roots, he leaned his head back to look up at Dean desperately. 

“Goddammit DEAN!!! What the FUCK have you just gotten us into?!?”

Dean's perpetual frown deepened when he looked at Jared.

"What did you expect? Cas may have dragged my ass out of the pit but one, he's a damned angel, they're junkless as you might remember. And two, he's switching sides so often, asshat is the only thing he can be called. And I sure as hell am not going to do anything more intimate than a kick in the ass with a winged nuisance of God." He glared at Jared but then his gaze softened. "And from what I can say - speaking of the impressions I gathered in the last few hours - me kissing my brother is a thought that gets you all hot and bothered, princess."

Jared gasped and opened his mouth like a fish out of water, fumbling for a reply. 

"I... Jensen and me, we... did you ever kiss Sam?" Curiosity invaded Jared's mind and travelled south. Dean snorted and a devilish grin lit up his handsome features. 

"Sweetheart, kissing is just an appe*teaser*," Dean said, licking his lips. "Sam and I go way back." He studied Jared's expression, the dilated pupils, and the rapid, shallow breaths. "You ever kiss this Jensen?"

Jared nodded, unable to tear his eyes off Dean's lips.

"So, does he kiss anywhere near as well as I do or does he just share my handsome visage? Cos, Jared... what I have gotten you two into, to me sure doesn't look like something that'd repulse you."

Jared contemplated Dean's words, finally able to avert his eyes to stare at his hands.

"Believe me, Dean... but for the tattoo..." Jared trailed off. "Shit, do you think they saw it?"

"Saw what?"

"The tat. You got the anti-possession tattoo on your chest. Jensen isn't supposed to have one... no skin close-ups planned for weeks to come. They'll wonder... shit..." Jared's hands were bothering his hair once more.

"Relax, worry-wart. If they ask I'll say that I - Jensen Ackles - got it so they wouldn't have to use lame ass sticker tattoos if needed. It is way cool after all." Dean sounded pleased with his explanation, but Jared didn't feel the relief.

"Yeah, Dean, but when Jensen's back... aw fuck... how are we gonna get him back? What if he is stu...mph..."

Jared's worry rant got cut short when Dean took matters into his own hands and sealed his lips over Jared's, effectively shutting him up. Jared's paralyzed mind let him lean into the kiss, Dean taking the lead, pressing Sam's look-alike solidly against the wall while plundering his mouth.

With an audible plop he finally disengaged. "Believe me, Jared, I wanna get back to Sam so bad it hurts but until we figure it out, we'll have to take the bull by the horns and play along."


	3. Chapter 3

**********

Meanwhile, Jensen was having his own issues, back at the bunker.....

Tangled up in bed with Sam Winchester wasn't so bad. He could pretend Sam was Jared, didn't feel like he was cheating on him at all. 

Jensen had spent the afternoon into late in the evening playing bump the boots with this Hunter.

The way Sam kissed was different from Jared but he could get used to being on top. The feeling he got when Sam ran his hands up and down Jensen's body was delicious, he just couldn't get enough.

**********

The next morning Jensen wandered into the kitchen wearing nothing but a tight black tee and a pair of boxers so tight they were molding his crotch in a delectable way. Sam smiled affectionately at the sleep rumpled hair, the adorable bowed and muscled legs and gray bedroom slippers that Jensen was wearing. Sam's eyes snagged and stayed on Jensen's crotch, his eyes tracing every bulge and curve of Jensen's morning wood. He bit his lip as he saw it twitch, his eyes glazing as he remembered the taste and texture...

"If you burn my eggs you're not getting any of this." grumbled Jensen.

Sam laughed and turned back to his cooking just in time to keep the scrambled eggs from scorching.

"Coffee?" Jensen croaked.

Sam pointed, and spotting the large, state-of-the-art coffeemaker on the counter, Jensen smiled for the first time that morning and eagerly shuffled across the room towards it, making grabby hands.

"That's one thing you and Dean share." Sam chuckled, as he plated the eggs and began pulling out the plates of sausage and hash browns he'd been keeping warm in the oven.

"Mmm." Jensen mumbled, as he reverently sipped his black coffee while making his way towards the table, where Sam was laying out the food and then taking his seat.

"Speaking of similarities..." Jensen said, gruffly. "Why does, uh, Dean wear such tight clothes? It's gonna be hell squeezing into a pair of his jeans, later. Does he pull tricks on the side or what?"

Sam nearly spit out his coffee as he laughed out loud.

"He does?!" Jensen exclaimed, a look of shock on his face.

"NO!" Sam laughed. "You're just, um... bigger than my brother."

"Bigger?" Jensen asked quietly, as he slowly put down his cup and turned a gimlet eye on Sam. "Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

Sam snorted crudely and burst out laughing even louder than before. "Fat?!?" he repeated and scoffed, clearing his throat loudly before speaking again. "As if. But your... 'love tool' is... it's... well, let's just say a slight bit 'thicker' than Dean's." He couldn't help the pink blush that stained his checks as his eyes strayed to the 'object' of his remark.

"Oh," responded Jensen with a surprised look and an upward quirk of his brow. "It is?" Glancing down at himself, he stared for a second, then said "But... wait." He looked up incredulously saying "There's no way that would make up for the tightness of these shorts... I can't be THAT much 'thicker'!!" 

His cheeks now full-blown red, Sam snorted again and guffawed loudly. "Gotcha!!!" he exclaimed as he took his right index finger up into the air and brought it down, in the sign of a 'tick' mark to say 'one for me.' Jensen glanced questioningly at him, and he sputtered out between snickers, "It.. It was.. The wash! It was the wash!!"

Jensen stared at Sam who couldn't seem to control himself, bent over at the waist and laughing so hard there were tears running down his face. "I think you've finally cracked. Totally lost it. WHAT are you going on about?!" he questioned.

Sam finally started to settle down to more of a snicker. "It was a prank. I washed all of Dean's clothes in scalding hot water, and then dried them on high. I knew when he put them on he'd be freaking out about getting 'fat.' " 

Sam sighed, still giggling, before continuing, "Then I'd be able to talk him into laying off the beer and 'Elvis' burgers. His favorite foods are 'heart-attacks-on-a-plate' and I have to constantly nag him. I thought this would have more of an impact." 

"That's not very 'brotherly' of you," said Jensen as he stood up and walked towards Sam with a mischievous look. Looking down at him with desire darkening his eyes, he drawled out "Seems to me you deserve some punishment for it."

Gazing up at Jensen wild-eyed, Sam's Adam's Apple bobbed prominently up and down as he slowly swallowed and squeaked "Punishment?!?"

"Yeah. Punishment," murmured Jensen before grabbing Sam up off his chair roughly by one arm, while using his other to sweep the plates of food off on to the floor with a crash. Once the table was cleared, he pulled him over towards it and pushed him until he was lying with his back down onto it.

Staring into Sam's startled hazel eyes, Jensen used his right hand to brush back his long locks away from his face. He then ran it through the strands, grasping them to hold his head still. His left went up the side of his face until it was cradling it. Whispering into his ear "And it's not going to be very 'brotherly' either," he slammed his lips forcefully onto his mouth, thrusting in his tongue to start administering his 'punishment.'

**********

"Play, Dean? You want to play?!" taunted Jared. "So, then... Let's play. We need to 'practice' anyway. I'll be the bull... and you be the horns. Or rather 'horn' in this case," he sniggered as he thrust his groin down and yanked Dean's hips up until their pelvises crashed into each other. They started rutting into each other like crazed animals. 

Dean stared at Jared, green eyes turned almost black with lust, and bit out "Horn?!? I'll show you a 'horn,' “as he dragged him over to the sofa, and pushed him down roughly with both hands until he was lying onto it.

Jared peered back into Dean's eyes with his own narrowed in heat. He pushed his erection up and in circles, rubbing until they were both hard as rocks and answered with "Yeah? 'Horn,' you say? Well, give it to me then, man. Right the fuck now!!"

**********

Sam felt like he was dying of thirst, and he drank at Jensen's lips as though sucking on them would slake his unquenchable need. They pushed, pulled, and poked back at each other's tongues like maniacs, finally breaking apart only because they required air to breathe.

Jensen brought his head up, then hung it down, and dropped his forehead onto Sam's chest with a 'thunk,' gasping as though he'd just finished a triathlon. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he let out haltingly on a huge sigh. "Suddenly I'm not so sure who's punishing who," he muttered.

"I'll keep on being a terrible 'brother' if this is what it's going to be like to be 'punished' by you," chuckled Sam before grabbing Jensen's head up off his chest and kissing him once more. Although the kiss was again heated, this time it was slow and languorous. They bit at each other's lips, sucking and nibbling until they were red, swollen, and spit-slicked.

Jensen slid his up hand between their bodies and started using his fingers to open the buttons on Sam's shirt, exposing his hairy chest. He pulled at the sleeves, trying to work it off completely, but lost his patience and wrenched at it until it tore off in pieces. 

Jensen laughingly said "Wardrobe is just gonna love this... Oh, screw 'em!" as he threw the scraps of material onto the floor. 

"Forget wardrobe... you're gonna screw ME!" Sam retorted, wrestling Jensen's t-shirt up and over his head, roughly pulling it from his arms. 

"Now you're talking," Jensen murmured before yanking Sam's head back up for another bruising kiss.

**********

Dean looked startlingly at Jared, not believing what he'd said. 'I'll teach him what it's like to play 'matador,' he thought to himself as he ground his hard-on roughly down. The friction it created was igniting his loins and he could barely breathe.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Jared thrust up, as hard as he could, slamming himself into Dean's pelvis. He closed his eyes, moaning and groaning. He continued to rub himself, around and up, as his shaft became even thicker and more rigid. 

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He had to get inside Jared. Before he exploded. Literally.

Knocking his elbows out from under him, Dean forced Jared to fall onto his back with a 'thud.' Jerking the button open and the zipper down on his jeans, he pulled the waistband of his SAXX just far enough to reach in and grab his thick cock. 

Dean swept his thumb across Jared's slit, mopping up the moisture there. He took his hand back out and brought his thumb up to his mouth, licking the pre-cum off it. "God, you taste good. A little sweeter than Sammy, but good anyway." He slid his hand back in and began to stroke his turgid member, slowly but firmly.

'He's trying to kill me,' Jared thought to himself. He looked into Dean's passion-filled eyes and knew he wouldn't last a moment longer. He stiffened, and arching his back up off the sofa, erupted into one of the most intense orgasms he could remember as he moaned and groaned sexily, and incoherently.

Dean couldn't believe the sight, much less the sounds, Jared made as he came. He'd never been so aroused without even being touched. He humped Jared's thigh, working himself into a frenzy before coming explosively with a loud grunt. 

They both lay there, trying to catch their breaths, wondering what to say to each other, when there was a loud knock at the trailer door. Dean raised himself quickly onto his hands and Jared jerked up at the waist. 

Before they could respond, the door opened and there stood the production editor who had caught them making out in the closet earlier in the day. Seeing their matching 'deer-in-the-headlights' looks, she quipped, "Weelll now... I see we're starting 'rehearsal' early, 'boys!' "

They glanced at each other, and then back at her, with a hint of terror in their eyes. She laughed out loud, saying "I swear! I didn't know anyone was in here! I was just dropping off the dailies from yesterday," holding up the disc to show them, placing it on the countertop. 

She started backing up towards the door and still looking at them said "And no worries. Not a word out of me. My lips are zipped," as she mimed the gesture. 

"But you'd best start getting yourselves together," she went on to say. "I heard Sgriccia say he wants to see your asses 'on deck' to start the next scene in fifteen, but I'll catch the PA, tell her I ran into you and gave you the message so not to bother you. And I'll let Phil know that you're right in the 'middle of something' and it'll be more like thirty," she said winking, and walked out. 

She looked around, and seeing no one, giggled with mirth, hopped down the stairs whistling, all while thinking to herself 'How in God's name am I going to hold it together watching 100+ hours of film for each episode with those two gorgeous hunks of eye candy getting it on?!?'

**********

Jensen was plundering Sam's mouth artfully, pinning down his arms. Not that he needed to do that because the moans Sam were giving in response were confirmation enough that he was not going to fight. He wanted punishment? Jensen hadn't missed the excitement in Sam's voice. He'd be happy to oblige, show this hunter what he could do with his slightly thicker love tool.

Releasing one arm, Jensen unbuckled Sam's belt, undid the button of his jeans and slipped his hand inside, wrapping it firmly around Sam's throbbing hot rod. When he slowly started to jerk it, Sam bucked his hips up in an attempt to increase the speed.

"Patience, prankster," Jensen admonished huskily, before reclaiming Sam's swollen lips. His own cock was painfully hard in the way too tight boxers, which fueled Jensen's determination to let Sam suffer.

Both hands on the waistband of the jeans, Jensen pulled it down far enough to let the impressive cock bob free. He immediately sealed his lips around the leaking head, sucking softly.

Sam's hands grabbed onto his hair, but not in a controlling way. More like he needed something to hold on to.

"Oh fuck, yesss," Sam hissed, savoring the scolding heat of Jensen's mouth around his sensitive cock head. It was all he could do not to buck into his brother's lookalike's mouth and gag him with his dick. Jensen could feel the tremble in Sam's body, the vibration it sent through his dick and he felt a spurt of precome wetting Dean's boxers.

A quick pull on the jeans was enough to let them slide all the way down and now Sam Winchester was lying naked on the table with his cock in Jensen's mouth. *Time to get this show on the road*, Jensen thought and skillfully assaulted Sam's love stick with his teeth, tongue and lips.

"Ffffuck," Sam moaned, thrashing his head left and right, "so good." Jensen took this as an encouragement to go further and let his fingers trace over Sam's thighs up to his tensed up balls. "Ooohhh...," Sam breathed, lifting his head to watch Jensen pleasuring him. His insides were tingling in the best way.

"You keep this up and I'm gonna blow," Sam muttered breathlessly. Jensen didn't reply but loosely wrapped his index finger and thumb in a ring around the base of Sam's cock. Then he increased suction and bobbed his head up and down, taking in the entire long, thick, ready to blow cock.

"Not gonna last, Jens'n," Sam groaned and true to his word, Jensen felt the cock he was sucking shuddering in a telltale tremble. He squeezed his fingers around the base as hard as he could, placing the tip of his thumb right between Sam's cock and balls.

Sam's balls clenched as his orgasm ripped through him, his shaft surging as he bucked into Jensen's face. Floating on a wave of extreme pleasure Sam only now realized that he was coming but somehow not ejaculating.

Jensen released Sam's red hot cock with a smile, a spit bubble still vibrating on the cum free slit. He kept the pressure behind Sam's balls until the tremors wore down and Sam's breathing had returned to normal. By now the front of Jensen's too small boxers was soaking wet.

"Payback is a bitch," he grinned, picking up Sam, who wrapped his long legs around Jensen's waist, and carried the younger man into his room. 

Once Sam was on his bed, cock still sticking painfully hard up from his crotch, Jensen got rid of the offending boxers and climbed onto the bed as well, lining up his soaking wet dick with Sam's hole.

"No fingering?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted punishment," Jensen smirked and his eyes lit up when he saw Sam's cock jerk at the comment. "Besides," he looked down between Sam's spread legs, "looks like you're quite used to this."

Slowly he pressed his cock against the puckered hole, felt it spread and accept him in. Once the head was in, Jensen locked eyes with Sam and pushed in smoothly until he was flush with Sam's ass. Fuck, the boy was tight. And he himself was so on edge he knew it wouldn't take long for him to shoot his pent up load.

He let Sam adjust to his girth a moment and then moved his hips, slowly first, then faster, changing the angle with every thrust until he felt himself brushing over the hunter's prostate with every move. Sam's eyes were closed and his mouth was open, panting, and damn Jensen if that wasn't the hottest sight ever. He might have made Sam cum but the pressure was still there since he denied his ejaculation. 

"Oh, ah... harder," Sam moaned and Jensen couldn't help but comply. Hips pistoning forward he felt the familiar tension building in his balls.

"Dean," Sam breathed and that was all it took for Jensen to cum with a shuddering moan, shooting his hot seed deep inside the other man. Jensen was only vaguely aware that Sam's cum coated his chest and belly, before he slipped out and rolled next to Sam, trying to catch his breath.

It felt like hours later, but it was probably only minutes, when the beeping of Sam's phone pulled both men back to reality. Sam fumbled with the phone, reading the message he'd received. His eyes widened and he sat upright like he'd been stung by a bee.

"What?" Jensen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fucking witch," Sam thundered, only increasing Jensen's confusion. "Cas found evidence that Rowena is behind this whole reality switch."

Jensen sat there for a moment dumbstruck. He knew Ruthie, she wouldn't do something like this, but her character would.

Now to get dressed and help Sam find her. Get him back to Jared and Dean back to Sam.

The Impala looked bigger for some reason, more imposing and beautiful as ever. Jensen decided to let Sam drive. Sam would know these roads better than he.

They left the bunker in a stream of dust as Baby squealed out onto the main road headed east.

**********

Dean stood stiff and stared straight ahead as two women fluttered about him; putting the finishing touches on him, they said.

He couldn't believe he was doing this again. At least this time he'd been given a little training by an actual actor and had managed to memorize his lines. Still didn't get rid of the knot forming in his stomach or the cold sweat that kept collecting at his temples and the small of his back.

Jared smiled softly, as he walked up to Dean and looked him full in the face.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Pulling up some bravado, Dean snorted dismissively. "Pssh, yeah dude. I hunt monsters for a living. Well, I don't get paid, but you get my point. I'm sure I can handle a couple of lines while making out with you."

"With others watching and cameras recording everything?" Jared added, playfully.

Dean shot him an icy glare, but before he could say anything, Sgriccia walked up to them clapping both of them on their shoulders.

"Okay boys, all set. Remember to try to enunciate your moans and groans so that the booms pick 'em up clearly." he then turned and went back behind the equipment lined up along the edge of the set.

"Oh god..." Dean groaned, softly.

"Louder... you need to e-nun-ci-ate." Jared laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're nice and loud for the boom mics to hear." Jared grinned playfully, before turning and taking his mark.

Dean followed Jared towards the T-shapes outlined in colored tape on the floor. He walked to stand at the red one when Jared nudged him in the elbow, murmuring "You're blue," to which he hissed whiningly "But... I like red!" Jared just rolled his eyes and pushed him over to his place.

Bob Singer came onto set and walked over to Phil, Jeremy and Andrew. Dean leaned over, whispering quietly "Who's that?" Jared replied almost inaudibly "Executive producer Bob Singer." He jerked his head up and mouthed "Singer?" Jared nodded back, "Pay attention.”

"Jensen, Jared. I've got Kripke on the phone who wants to say a few words before we begin filming today," announced Singer with a smile on his face. The crew members who could hear him started shushing those around them until there was total quiet.

"Hey guys! This is going to be epic!" shouted Eric excitedly in his inimitable fashion. "We've always said the show is - first and foremost - a story about two brothers and their relationship. The feelings between these boys run deep. Now we're about to get a glimpse of what that really means!" 

Jared and Dean looked at each other wondering, not for the first time, how they'd gotten themselves into this predicament. They'd certainly brought out the big guns. Pressure much?

"You know how Kim Manners felt about you two - how much he would have wanted to be here for this," Kripke went on to say. "I know you'll do him, and me, proud. So... Let's kick it in the ass!!!" 

The crew all started high-fiving and cheering. They got back into position, ready to work, and waited for the director's orders. 

Sgriccia could sense the air of anticipation, so he got right into it. "This takes place in the library of the bunker," he explained. "The demon has just tried to kill Sam with his own knife, and as usual, Dean, you're going to save him." 

Singer joined in to further elaborate. "Key point - affection, fondness and warmth BETWEEN each other - have morphed into love, desire, and passion FOR each other. Faced with the prospect of losing one another - yet again - they can no longer contain their emotions."

Phil then took control of the set, shouting "On your marks - places everyone! Now roll sound! Ready, set - lights and cameras!" 

He looked over to Brad Creasser, head cameraman, and winked, their silent code for 'go for it.' He could always rely on him to capture the gripping shots, including guaranteeing that the 'one perfect tear' Dean would inevitably shed would be recorded for all the fans to sigh over. Brad looked back at Phil, signaling with both thumbs up, and mouthed ‘you got it.’

After hearing each head technician respond with 'check ' to his inquiries for status, Phil put his headset on and called out, "Everybody - on my count."

Jared looked over at the stark terror in Dean's eyes. Realizing he needed to loosen him up a bit, he clapped his huge hand around his neck and pulled him close for a second before whispering almost imperceptibly "Come on, you got this!" Waiting a beat, he added "Jerk."

Dean raised an eyebrow in that arrogant, trademark way of his and pressed the heel of his hand against Jared's shoulder, and breathed out softly "Damn right, I do!" Just before shoving him away, he tacked on "Bitch."

"Alright everybody, focus!" Phil called out. "Three... Two... One... ACTION!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**********

"CUT!!" barked Sgriccia. After almost two solid hours of filming, and 13 takes, they had yet to capture the scene to his satisfaction. This was virtually unheard of. Jensen and Jared were the consummate professionals and always nailed a scene in no more than five or six tries.

Phil threw up his hands in frustration and barked "Alright. Let's just take five!!" Thinking better of it, "Make that ten, folks!" he amended. 

He started towards the actors. Something was off. 'Maybe it's just anxiety about this new direction we're headed,' he thought to himself. 

Jared was still laying on the floor, his arms and legs spread-eagled. He forced out a huge sigh and looked up to see Dean holding his hand out to help him up. "Thanks, man," he said after getting to his feet. 

Jared glanced at Phil as he approached them. "So what's up, guys? This isn't at all like you two. Jared? Jensen?" he questioned, looking between them.

Dean was still staring at his feet, so Phil spoke again "Jensen? Jensen! Are you listening?” Jared poked him in the side and he looked up, shook his head as if to clear it, and replied "Uh, yeah... Sorry... Too much in Dean's head."

Jared bit at his lip the way he did when he was worried, and Dean ran both hands down his face in the familiar way he did when he was distressed. They both shrugged their shoulders and looked at Sgriccia almost desperately. 

"Look... I know this must be somewhat uncomfortable for you two," Phil said. "Just being friends - albeit extraordinarily 'close' friends - probably makes this more difficult than it would be if you were actors who'd never met and were only doing their jobs."

He continued on. "But it's my understanding you wanted to take this route instead of the Destiel one. The network execs are hell-bent on bringing some erotic 'connections' of a non-heterosexual nature and this seems like the best course of action. Unless you've changed your minds and want Dean and Cas to -"

"HELL NO!!!" Jared and Dean shouted harshly in unison, cutting him off immediately. 

"There's no way I'm EVER..." Dean started, before Jared interrupted with "Just give us a sec, Phil, and we'll be good."

Jared bore his eyes into Dean's before urging "Com'n, dude. We gotta get it together. The only way out of this clusterfuck is to get through this so we can find Jensen and Sam."

Nodding slowly, Dean threw back his shoulders and snapped "We got work to do," as he marched back to the library set. 

**********

The cast and crew all got back into place and after going through the department checks, Phil once again yelled out "Now... Roll sound! And... Lights, cameras - ready! On my count! Three... Two... One... ACTION!!!"

The red-eyed demon had broken stealthily into the bunker and had upended tables and chairs. It had begun pulling books off the shelves, throwing them haplessly onto the floor, seemingly searching for something. It looked up warily at the sound of someone approaching. 

Sam walked into the room, unaware of its presence, and turned on the table light, ready to bring up another search on his laptop. He saw the demonic creature and yanked his knife out from its usual place under his belt and behind his back. Holding it up and out, he yelled "Hey!! What the hell are you doing? ...and just what the FUCK are you?!?"

The beast charged Sam and in one fluid motion, yanked the knife out of his hand, grabbed his arm, threw him over his back and flung him onto the floor with a loud thud. He spun around and raised the knife, plunging it into the far left side of Sam's abdomen, causing him to scream out in pain "ARRGH!! God!!!" as he lunged up, holding the blade with both hands. 

Dean had heard the commotion in the library, and heedless of the danger awaiting him, had run in, holding his shotgun at the ready. But he was too late. It all happened in an instant, yet also as if in slow motion. He saw the blade coming down in an arc and watched helplessly as it stabbed into his beloved brother, gushing blood everywhere. 

"You son of a BITCH!!," Dean roared as he fired off an untold number of shots as he stalked forward. The demon looked up with wild red eyes and abruptly vanished into thin air.

Throwing the weapon aside carelessly, Dean fell to his knees at his brother's side. Sam was hunched up, still holding onto the knife's handle, writhing in agony. 

Dean put his hand around his neck and gently cradled his skull, laying him back down against the cold floor. All the while he was brushing his hair back with his hand, murmuring "I got you, Sammy, I got you."

"I don't think so, Dean. Not this time," hissed Sam. Feeling as though his life force was draining away, he gasped out in anguish "God, Dean. I'm not ready. Not without me telling you... showing you..." 

"Fuck that, Sam," Dean snarled. "You've survived worse, I swear you'll survive this," he promised with a tear rolling slowly down one cheek. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Dean knew he had to get the knife out and stop the bleeding. Immediately. Or he'd lose Sam... 

... And there was no way in hell Dean was going to let that happen. Not after all they'd been through. "And sure as hell not before I tell him how I really feel about him... chick-flick moment or not," he growled softly so as not to be heard.

Dean tore off his shirt, leaving him topless. He balled it up in one hand, grabbed the handle of the knife and jerked it out of Sam's side. He pressed down as hard as he could with his shirt to stave off the blood. He was relieved to see it had slowed and was no longer pouring forth. 

Dean looked down into his brother's eyes, grinning in his lop-sided way and quipped "See, Sammy, what'd I tell ya, huh? I got ya."

Sam gazed up into Dean's green eyes with his own hazel ones. They shared a look of pure love, and lust, like they'd never dared before.

Looking at his bare, muscled chest, Sam saw the tattoo below Dean's collarbone. He was so deep into the moment that it didn't register that it wasn't supposed to be there. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened, becoming nearly black with desire.

Sam placed his right hand over Dean's heart, and grabbed him by the neck with his left. He pulled him down until their foreheads were touching and their lips were a hair's breadth away, and murmured, "Yeah, you do, Dean... you do... In fact, you're stuck with me forever," as he crashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

The silence on the set was so profound you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone's faces were stunned. They could have been etched in stone. 

After only a moment's hesitation, Phil roared out, "CUT!... Now THAT's what I'm talking about!!!" 

**********

The Impala smelled of stale beer and fast food, as they sped down the Highway in search for the old mill building Rowena was supposed to be hiding in. 

Jensen still didn’t know how he could help Sam once they found her, but he figured he might as well try. 

Sam at the wheel, actually looked sexy as...well Jared at the wheel. Flashes of Jared driving them around Texas whorled in Jensen's mind, hope was there that he would be able to give him rode head again, if only they could get out of this mess.

Sam had noticed that Jensen's hand was firmly on his thigh as they drove, he just chalked it up as something He usually does with Jared. Not thinking about it too much until Jensen’s hand slid toward the sizable lump Sam was sporting in said jeans. He made an uncomfortable cough noise, once the man’s slim fingers ran along the firm swollen lump inside Sam's pants.

"If you keep this up I'm gonna crash Dean's car. And I'll let YOU explain to him why it happened," Sam squeezed out huskily. Jensen's fingers stilled abruptly and as Sam glanced sideways he saw Jensen sitting there, wide eyed, giving a good impression of scared Dean with the ghost sickness. Sam chuckled.

Jensen unfroze from his panicked look and he could feel his cheeks blushing slightly. He didn't know which devil was riding him when he spoke again.

"Hm, maybe if I do the same thing to him to make up for it, he won't mind so much. You think he'd like that?"

Sam stared for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Oh I'm sure he would like it. Especially since he's rather fond of his own face. Chances are, though, you'll never meet. Either we can make Rowena reverse the spell - then you'll be back with Jared, or we stay stuck like this." Sam paused, staring straight ahead. "In which case I'd have to see if you can also fight like my brother."

Jensen nodded pensively, doing his best to keep his fingers to himself. They drove in silence for a couple more minutes, until Sam pulled the Impala into a shady side road, that didn't deserve to be called a road. When the street they came from was out of sight, Sam stopped and cut the engine.

"Why are we stopping?" Jensen pulled his eyebrows up in surprise. "Changed your mind about the hand job?" Jensen couldn't suppress a leer and Sam just rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to explain, but was beaten to it.

"Hello Jensen," a deep voice from the backseat greeted, monotone.

Jensen jumped and turned around with lightning speed, only to find himself nose to nose with... Castiel.

"Geez, you really have no clue about personal space, do you?" Jensen scolded as he backed up as much as possible.

"Sorry," Castiel apologized and sat back to give the man some room. "There's no time for hand jobs if you want to get back to your universe, Jensen." Cas turned to Sam.

"As I told you, Rowena cast a spell. This spell can be reversed for 72 hours. After that, there's no way she could change this again even if she wanted. We've already wasted too much time."

"Why did she do it in the first place?" Jensen butted in, unable to fathom a reason for the switch.

"To weaken you," Cas explained.

"Not sure I understand," Sam frowned. "Does she want the Darkness to win?"

"She's a witch, you tell me," Cas replied. 

"But how does this weaken me, or us?"

"Dean is a trained hunter, dangerous...," Castiel started.

"So am I. I'm still here," Sam threw in. 

"But Jensen isn't," Cas stated flatly. "She took away the biggest threat and replaced him with someone... manageable."

"Manageable?" Jensen was offended.

"She sees Dean as the biggest threat?" Sam was incredulous.

"Sam," Cas sighed. "I can neither confirm nor deny it. It is just an assumption on my behalf."

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups," Jensen muttered, immediately feeling two pairs of eyes settling on him. "Just saying," he shrugged with a crooked smile.

Castiel returned his attention to Sam. "Do you have your blade?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but if I kill her she can't reverse the spell."

"You don't have to kill her. But you can poison her."

"Poison her," Sam and Jensen asked in unison.

"The angel blade dipped in the blood of the cursed man will make her own blood boil. The only way to cure herself from this is to reverse the spell."

"Wa... wai... wait... cursed man?" Jensen actually stuttered. "Who's cursed? You don't mean me, do you?"

"The spell is actually a curse," Castiel explained emotionlessly. "So yes, you are the cursed man."

"You're not afraid of a cut, are you," Sam queried, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Me? 'Course not," Jensen laughed hoarsely. "Walk in the park. Let's do it."

**********

"Always knew you two had it in you," Andrew beamed, clasping Jared and Dean's shoulder. "The fans will l o v e it!" 

Dean looked at his still naked shoulder where Andrew was gripping him. Not that he was prude, but having Sam touch him - or Jared for that matter - was one thing. Andrew however was not in his circle of comfort. He glared at the offending hand until Andrew became aware of his disapproval. 

"Sorry," he quickly mumbled and removed the hand. "One question, though..." Andrew looked at Jared and then back at Dean. "How did you know you'd need the tat today, Jensen? I mean, you guys had no idea this was coming, did you?"

**********

The cut was actually just a one-inch gash on the tip of his pointer finger, Sam squeezing and running it over both sides of the blade, coating it with as much of Jensen's blood as he could get from the small wound, while Jensen just glared at him, mutely.

"Ok, we're done." Sam said, smiling slightly at Jensen as he handed him a Band-Aid with kittens printed on them. "Here, wrap it up and quit pouting."

"You made it seem like you were gonna cut me for real, when all you needed were just few drops, I'm pissed. This is me being pissed, I don't pout!"

"Yes, you do, and actually, keep pouting if you want. You look fucking cute when you do."

"Aren't you ready yet?" growled Castiel as he stepped up to their sides, looking from one to the other, his blue eyes snapping with suppressed anger. "Quit stalling, Jensen Ackles, and let's go."

"Geez Cas, back off. We're not stalling. We just finished with the blade this second."

"YOU may not be stalling, but HE is." Cas cut in, his eyes now boring into Jensen, accusation plain in his face, as Sam turned to look at Jensen with a questioning look.

"What?! Don't give me that look, Jare--- I mean, Sam." Jensen snapped, then turned to glare back into the glowering angel's eyes. "And what the hell are you trying to say, wingnut?"

Walking forward, his skin and his eyes beginning to glow with an inner light, Cas backed Jensen up until he came to a stop against the side of the Impala.

"A part of you wants to stay because you think that in this world, where no one knows who you are, you can be openly in love with Sam, who looks just like Jared to you. You want to stop worrying all the time about getting caught or saying or doing the wrong thing while in public. You want to just experience unhurried, unrestrained love... just once in your life."

Jensen stared at Castiel, his mouth gaping, working open and closed as he struggled to reply.

"I know there's no love lost between you and your wife, but what about your daughter, JJ? You willing to give her up for Sam?"

Jensen stared, frozen for a couple more seconds, and then Sam watched in shock as Jensen's face crumpled, and he began to weep in earnest. His wide shoulders bowing forward as he seemed to fold in on himself. An utter look of defeat.

Sam didn't know what to do. Dean had never broken down like this. At least he couldn't remember him doing so. He had no experience to draw on to make this right. It was obvious Jensen was tortured with agony. 'I wonder if it's anything like what Dad felt when he had to make the decision to trade his life for his son's?' he pondered. If he ever had a child of his own, he didn't believe he'd ever have the strength to willingly leave them, no matter what. 

Sam trailed off upon hearing a loud boom and turned around to see that wicked wench Rowena standing in a cloud of smoke. 'God, does she EVER wear anything other than that ridiculous blue gown?' He mused. 'Reminds me of a mermaid...' She looked like one who'd been washed ashore with her crazy red hair, wild green eyes and gaping mouth.

Rowena raised her arm and pointed her finger angrily at Jensen and Sam, shouting, "Bloody Hell! Why is that you Winchester boys - even fake ones - can never do anything right?!? Always said you were nothing but a couple of 'LOSE'chesters!!!"

Turning to Cas, she screamed, "To say nothing of you, dimwit angel!! How dare you try to foil my curse!" Rowena raised both arms and started chanting unintelligibly. The ground started trembling as she got louder and louder. 

Jensen raised his head, glowering up at her. He sprang to his feet and started towards her with outstretched arms, intent on strangling her. "Rowena! You... Evil... BITCH!!" he roared at the top of his lungs. "You fucking-mother-of-a-demon-son witch!!!" he bellowed as he lunged forward. 

The moment he made contact with her - she didn't even try to avoid him - it was like he'd gripped a badly insulated live wire. Jensen's body was vibrating, threatening to shut down. When his eyes met Rowena's, he only saw glee in them. Evil glee. The next moment Jensen was catapulted through the air. There was nothing he could do to avoid hitting the tree he was headed towards. A tremendous pain spread all through his body before he blacked out.

**********

"The tat?" Dean frowned briefly, but quickly remembered the scene in the trailer. They must have seen it, which is why nobody came to apply a fake one. Or had he misread the scene and Dean wasn't supposed to be shirtless? His frown deepened.

"Yeah.... THE tat," Andrew repeated, rolling his eyes. Jared looked pleadingly at Dean, praying the Winchester would remember his earlier words.

"ESP," Dean shrugged. "Show must be rubbing off on me... had it done on my day off cos that sticker stuff sucks."

Jared squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't sure telling Andrew the stickers sucked was a smart move. But before Andrew could react, there was a shout echoing across the set.

"Hey, Ackles, the big boss wants a chat. Make sure you're decent!"

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged in Jared's direction. Jared looked at Andrew who clapped his mouth shut and strode off. With a wink, Dean walked across the set to a chair bearing Ackles' name and grabbed a fresh t-shirt someone had conveniently dropped there. Pulling it over his head, he turned to look at Jared, who was still where he'd left him, and froze.

The wall behind Jared was moving. In slow motion, but definitely moving. For some reason the fake bunker library wall decided to crumble. The more it was leaning, the faster it fell.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, forgetting he wasn't talking to Sam, the same time he started sprinting towards his 'brother'. Jared looked up, confused as to why Dean used his character's name and why he was sprinting at him. An ominous noise behind him made Jared turn and realize his predicament. A split second later, Dean slammed into him like a freight train and Jared was pushed effectively out of harm's way. Wide eyed, Jared watched the library set wall bury Dean underneath a ton of books, wood and metal.

**********

Sam gripped the blade tighter as Jensen charged Rowena. He could practically feel the electrical buzz coming from Rowena, engulfing Jensen and leaving him with a metallic taste in his mouth. Next thing, Jensen was thrown into a tree with a sickening thud and lay still. Blood was running sluggishly over his face from a gash on his forehead and Sam saw red. The knuckles gripping the blade turned white as he closed the gap between himself and the witch, who was observing her handiwork with a smirk.

Rowena noticed Sam charging her, bloody angel blade raised, and she turned her attention to the younger Winchester. Her powers however had taken a beating and she was incapable of distracting Sam's attack effectively. The moment the blade broke her skin just above her collar bone, she shrieked.

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

A sizzling mess of blood emerged from her wounded shoulder and the fear in her eyes made Sam grin. He'd done enough; the spell - or curse - was reversing. Looking over his shoulder to where Jensen was lying unconscious, CAS kneeling next to him, Sam took a deep breath of relief. 

Then Rowena collapsed and what felt like a gigantic explosion turned Sam's world black.

**********

Jared, wasting no time, started digging through the rubble that was now on top of Dean. An arm...a leg...finally he found his gorgeous thick head under a pile of books...unconscious. 

The crew and Jared carried 'Jensen' to a clear spot and called the doctor to look at him. Jared's anxiety hitting a high, kept yelling Jensen's name over and over. Clif tried to pull the big guy away to calm him down, but it was no use.

**********

Sam woke staring into the blue, worried eyes of Castiel. The angel removed his hand from Sam's forehead then helped him to sit up.

"Jensen!" he blurted out, getting to his feet clumsily and then stumbling towards the still form crumpled at the base of the tree. He didn't see any movement at all, and it felt as if his heart had lodge in his throat.

Turning him gently onto his back, Sam ran his hands over the unconscious man checking for breaks or any other problems beside the sluggishly bleeding gash on his forehead. "Jensen? C'mon man, wake up. Jensen!"

The man in his arms began to twitch and then groan as he came to, long lashes fluttering on his pale cheeks, until his eyes finally opened.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled down at the actor. "Jensen? Relax man, the witch is dead, we're safe. Relax."

"Jared? Wh...Where am I? How did I get outside?"

"No Jensen, it's me, Sam. Remember?"

"Sam? SAM!" Jensen sat bolt upright, flinching slightly, and raising one hand to his forehead, fingers coming away bloody.

"Jensen, you'll be fine. I'll have Cas heal you right up, don't worry."

"Stop calling me Jensen, bitch."

"What?"

Dean looked up at Sam with a recognizable smirk that had his breath catching, eyes widening in surprised delight. "Whatever you did here, fixed us. I'm back, baby!"

Forgetting Dean's injury, Sam grabbed him by the upper arms and lifted him from the ground to fold him in his massive arms, hugging Dean tight enough to make him grunt softly.

They pulled back slightly to look into each other's eyes, and then Sam gripped the sides of Dean's face and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Their mouths smashed, twisted and then opened to each other. Their tongues slid against, and tangled with, each other, sinuously hot and wet.

As their bodies pressed together, Dean could feel the now rock hard length of his cock lining up against Sam's equally hard length, rubbing against each other, the friction from their underwear and their jeans making both men groan into the kiss.

"Dean?" came a deep, confused voice right beside them.

Breaking the kiss, and turning his head, he looked at Cas who was standing mere inches away from them.

Sam growled at Cas, even as Dean cleared his throat and frowned slightly at Cas. "Uh, hey Cas. Um, personal space, dude. Remember what I told you about personal space?"

Cas frowned back. "Why are you and Sam kissing like that? You are brothers. It is forbidden."

"Since when did the Winchesters ever do what was considered normal?"

Sam gasped and pulled Dean behind him as he turned to stare at a living and breathing Rowena.

"Surprise, boyos... good effort, but no 'MAN' can ever kill me! I will always come back! Welcome back, Dean... and welcome to the next step of your, and all of humanity's, downfall!"

Even as Castiel moved to engage her, Rowena screamed some arcane words and threw some black powder to the ground. Her body turned into a column of blue smoke, and then she streamed up into the sky and disappeared.

*********

Back at the set, a commotion could be heard at the main entrance. Carver was walking hurriedly in and shouting, "What in God's name happened?!?" He'd been upstairs in his office, enjoying watching the filming, when he suddenly received a call from a frantic Sgriccia.

Ruthie came running over in concern from the back corner, where she'd been watching and thinking to herself 'Bloody Hell, those are some gorgeous hunks of men. That scene is going to blow the fans' minds!' 

The entire cast and crew was watching with worry in their eyes, waiting to see if Jensen was ok.

Jared dragged the unconscious Jensen onto his lap, one arm around his torso, one behind his head, tears streaming down his face. This was no acting, this was reality!

Jared whispered loving things and asked the gorgeous man to wake up, while pawing the smaller man to make sure there was nothing broken. Jared had a feeling that this man was his Jensen, because there was no way that could have been an accident. 

Slowly, Jensen roused, and found himself in Jared's arms. He looked into a beautiful face with hazel green-flecked eyes. Jensen smiled lazily as he said “Hi!" 'Yup,' Jared thought, 'That's not Dean!'

This made Jared chuckle as he leaned down and kissed Jensen's pouty lips, relieved he's alright. Jensen kissed right back, wrapping his arm around Jared's neck and holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.

Carver was then heard saying "Did anyone get that on film? Fucking priceless! Hope we got that on film!" He smiled as he walked towards his stars.

 

THE END


End file.
